1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of capturing an image and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of terminals become more diversified, terminals are implemented in the form of a multimedia player including composite functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to support and increase functions of terminals, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of terminals may be taken into consideration.
Terminals may capture an execution screen of an application or a search screen of a web page and store the same. Here, it may be difficult to selectively capture or clip only a portion of screen contents. Also, in a case in which a user clips a portion of a screen image and sends it to a terminal of a different user, if the terminal of the different user does not support an application for the received portion of the screen application, an image and text thereof are separated to be shared.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.